


I wish you could save me, there's something lost inside

by BlueEyedAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Abortion, Cheating, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Pregnant Castiel, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedAddict/pseuds/BlueEyedAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a fairytale.  This is the exact opposite.  All my flaws.  My mistakes. I've made some poor decisions in my life. Choosing drugs , drinking,  sex over a man that loves me and even over my son.  And now I'm at a crossroads in my life. Continue my life the way it is or be the father my son deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish you could save me, there's something lost inside

January 08 2012

POSTIVE  
POSTIVE  
POSTIVE  
POSTIVE  
POSTIVE  
POSTIVE  
POSTIVE  
POSTIVE  
POSTIVE  
POSTIVE

"Fuck!"

"Hey Cas you okay in there?" Crowley asked on the other side of the door holding his morning bottle of whiskey. Probably to cure the hangover from new year's.

"Yeah. Just have a killer hangover. Probably shouldn't have drank a whole bottle of Jack last night or h had those shots. And the coke didn't help."

"Mmhm well I've got a certain long haired young man to impress. See ya when you aren't puking in my newly remodeled bathroom."

Castiel waits until he hears Crowley's car back out of the driveway to get up. Ten postive pregnancy tests. Now only to find who knocked him up.

The feeling of acid rising in Castiel's throat causes him to leap forward spiling his guts into the black porcelain toilet seat. Feeling like he's been hit by a truck he flushes the toilet and brushes his teeth. Looking at his reflection in the mirror his skin is even paler than what it normally is in the winter. More acne covers his face. As he pulls his crew neck down he can see the ance covering his chest. All he's done since new years is drink , snort coke and shoot up herion then puke his guts out. 

He's never been sober since he started experimenting with drugs and alcohol. He's only eighteen and he's been an addict for nearly a decade. Trying to fit in with his fosters brother by drinking beer and smoking weed at eight. Popping pills and drinking vodka at nine to eleven. At twelve his water bottle was filled with vodka. At thirteen he tryed cocaine for first time. By fourteen he lost count of the drugs he tried. Lost his virginity at 12 to an older boy that smoked the best weed he ever tried. Sixteen. Sixteen he became addicted to herion. Even lost a friend to it.

And now he's pregnant. It could be Crowley's , Dean's , Aaron's even Michael's. Michael. The name still sends chills down his spine. The hair on his neck stands up. Michael the monster. The abuser. The rapist. The register sex offender. Twenty five years old and got caught with a fifteen year old pretending to be eighteen. People will o anything for the good stuff. Now he's locked up for numerous charges. Castiel slept with him the night before he went to jail. That was two months ago. He can't be farther along than that. He's always high and drunk . He may have dropped out of ninth grade but even he knews drugs and alcohol kill an unborn child.

And then he spills his guts into the sink. 

"I can't do this. I'm sorry. But I can't be anyone's father."


End file.
